Amor en la Caja
by Anilec
Summary: AU. Ron-Hermione. Hermione tiene su primera reunión de trabajo, entra y descubre que tal le va... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling (¡¡más quisiera yo que poder tener su imaginación!!)**

**N/A: Este fict es un UA, contiene lemon y lenguaje vulgar, si no te gusta este género no continúes leyendo. El que avisa no es traidor. Este fict está especialmente dedicado para Gema (sin tu inspiración y tu insitencia no habría sido posible, gracias), y para las chicas del FOFO, un besazo gigante para todas sin su apoyo tampoco me hubiera animado a subirlo. Otro besazo para todos los que se atrevan a leerlo, jejje. Pasen y lean.**

Era la quinta vez que se miraba al espejo. En ella eso no era normal, pero hoy estaba especialmente nerviosa. Era su primera visita comercial tras asumir su nuevo cargo. Y Hermione no quería fallar en nada. Acababa de aprobar unas pruebas internas en la Caja donde trabajaba y la habían ascendido a subdirectora. ¡Y menudo paquete le habían endosado nada más asumir su cargo! ¡Tratar de captar a un famoso arquitecto que se había instalado en la zona!.

Por eso no quería fallar, y la apariencia era fundamental. Había preparado la reunión a conciencia, llevaba días en ello, y tras atar todos los cabos que se le ocurrieron pasó a lo más difícil para ella: Arreglarse para la ocasión.

Al cliente solo lo había visto una vez hablando con el director cuando se presentó. Era alto, no muy musculoso pero lo suficiente para que una se fije en él. Con el pelo de punta y unas gafas que le hacían parecer muy sexy. ¡Por lo menos parecía agradable! ¡Ojalá lo fuera!.

Después de mucha vuelta se decantó por un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta blanco con rayas azules, muy formal pero a la vez moderno, que la hacía sentir segura y agarrando su carpeta partió para la reunión.

La habían fijado para las cinco en su despacho. Para causar buena impresión llegó con tiempo y tras comunicar su llegada al cliente, esperó comiéndose las uñas internamente a que comenzara la reunión.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Ron, el famoso arquitecto con una sonrisa en los labios. "¡Menos mal que está de buen humor!" –pensó Hermione. – "Eso me lo hará más fácil". Y para que negarlo, también admiró lo bien que se veía con esa expresión en su cara. Pero no, ¡ella era una profesional ante todo! ¡No era el momento de pensar en lo guapo que era el cliente, y menos en esta situación!.

Relajadamente, se sentaron en las sillas de delante de su escritorio y Hermione comenzó a exponerle las distintas opciones que tenía para rentabilizar su patrimonio. La reunión estaba marchando genial, él parecía estar entendiéndolo todo y las preguntas que había realizado no hacían pensar que no existiera la posibilidad de captarle.

Cuando ya la reunión estaba llegando a su fin, a Hermione se le escurrió el presupuesto que estaba explicando hacia el suelo. Ambos hicieron el gesto de ir a recogerlo y cuando se vinieron a dar cuenta, se encontraban casi sin ninguna separación entre los dos. Y en ese momento ocurrió una de las contingencias que Hermione no había previsto. Él acabo con la distancia y la besó.

Fue un beso lento, sorprendente, pero que poco a poco, a fuerza de no retirarse, se tornó más pasional. Hermione estaba en shock, pero el momento era demasiado extraño y las sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran demasiado buenas para renunciar a ellas. Poco a poco la situación se fue tornando más pasional. Ron se levantó de la silla y lentamente levantó a Hermione de su asiento y la apoyó en el escritorio aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Subió lentamente sus manos sin dejar de besarla y se deshizo rápidamente de su chaqueta. Ella aún no reaccionaba. Esto era demasiado extraño y demasiado placentero para acabarlo. Acabó de quitarle la chaqueta y Ron dirigió sus manos hacia sus pechos. Tocó lentamente sus senos y los sopesó. Con la otra mano empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mientras su boca dejaba la boca de ella e iba desplazándose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja donde comenzó a succionar.

Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa sino suspirar, y subió las manos hasta la cabeza de él para tratar de evitar que parara. ¡Ya era demasiado bueno para dejarlo!.

Él interpretó este gesto como una aceptación y desabrochó rápidamente su camisa y su sujetador sin dejar de realizar esos maravillosos movimientos en su cuello y oreja. Su otra mano pasó al pezón y comenzó a torturarlo con una lentitud exasperante.

Hermione ya no pensaba, quería más… Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que esto no estaba bien, pero ella decidió que por una vez Pepito Grillo se podía ir a hacer puñetas. Llevaba veintisiete años haciéndole caso y ya no le daba la gana. Así que se desinhibió completamente y soltó la cabeza de Ron para pasar a desabrochar frenéticamente su camisa y comenzar a acariciar su torso musculado. "Ummm!!! Que delicioso era aquello"-pensó Hermione.

Ron no se quedó atrás, complacido por la reacción de ella, le comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y la izó hasta sentarla en el escritorio. Deslizó lentamente el pantalón hasta sus tobillos y fue acariciando cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Hermione solo pudo gemir y echó la cabeza hacia atrás rindiéndose definitivamente a las sensaciones. El comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos mientras acariciaba lentamente sus muslos. Se deleitó con sus pezones y comenzó un descenso hacia el sur que hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos a Hermione.

-"Si, sí, por favor, que ahora no pare"- suplicaba internamente ella mientras ya no podía controlar sus gemidos.

Él la tumbó entre los presupuestos y se deshizo de sus braguitas. Para posteriormente acariciar su sexo ya empapado y comenzar a jugar con su clítoris.

La mente de Hermione ya no daba para más, quería que hiciera algo más, estaba a cien por hora y le daba miedo que en ese momento fuera a parar.

Él siguió jugando con ella y en ese momento decidió lamer su sexo y juguetear con su clítoris con dos dedos. Eso fue más de lo que ella pudo aguantar, chilló y se convulsionó en un orgasmo como nunca había sentido. En ese momento, él se deshizo de su pantalón y aprovechando las sensaciones que inundaban el cuerpo de ella, la penetró de un golpe consiguiendo que ella gritara de placer. Ella le rodeó con los pies la cintura y comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo acompasado.

Era increíble que después de lo que había sentido todavía existiera una sensación superior, pero poco a poco iba comprobando que así era. Y el éxtasis la fue ahogando hasta que al final explotó unos segundos después de que él lo hiciera y se desplomara sobre ellos.

Al fin, exhaustos, se miraron a los ojos y el Pepito Grillo de Hermione pareció usar un megáfono estéreo : "¿¿¡¡qué has hecho???!!!" – no dejaba de gritar en su cabeza.

En ese momento, él sonrió y dijo: " He deseado hacer esto desde que te vi el otro día en la oficina. ¡Gracias por permitirme alcanzar mi sueño!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling (¡¡más quisiera yo que poder tener su imaginación!!)**

**N/A: Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo, en especial a ti Gema, por tu insistencia, sin ella no habría exprimido mi cerebro en busca de ideas. Gracias!!**

"He deseado hacer esto desde que te vi el otro día en la oficina. ¡Gracias por permitirme alcanzar mi sueño!".

Esta frase no dejaba de repetirse en la mente de Hermione. Era como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y fuera incapaz de pensar. "¡A dónde se habían ido sus neuronas! ¡Qué demonios pasaba que solo podía oír una y otra vez esa frase sin llegar a traslucir qué quería decir! Oh, Dios, por favor, que no sea un psicópata. O peor aún que no sea una frase hecha dicha para regalarme la oreja… "

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora y aún no había bajado de la mesa. Con el paso de los segundos, cada vez era más consciente de la situación y los sentimientos de culpa avanzaban por su mente de manera exponencial. Ya no tenía una sola voz en su cabeza, no, Pepito Grillo se había buscado un coro entero a cuatro voces que chillaba: "¡En menudo lio te has metido! ¡Y ahora…lista, ¿qué piensas hacer?!"

Ron la miraba fijamente, como analizando su expresión y preguntándose qué pasaba…

"¡Genial!. Ahora encima pensará que estás desequilibrada. ¡Di algo, piensa, pero trata de no parecer mojigata! ¡Cómo la has podido cagar tanto!"-Estas frases se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza. Así que por fin, decidió actuar, se levantó aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía ni por asomo y comenzó a recuperar su ropa.

-"No.., no…, no sé lo que ha pasado"- balbuceó Hermione mientras empezaba a vestirse.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba huir. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo lo que había pasado. No se sentía con fuerzas para preguntar el significado de esa dichosa frase. Tenía que volver a recomponer su mundo y sopesar todo lo que había podido perder de su faceta de profesional por un momento, sí…, un momento increíble, maravilloso, fantástico, espectacular,… Como siguiera pensando en ese momento, iba a volver a enjaular a su conciencia y se lanzaría a rememorarlo…, pero su razón le decía que primero debía poner en orden su cabeza y al final esta ganó el asalto. Así que, terminó de vestirse, hizo acopio de la sangre fría que le quedaba y fue directa hacia un Ron que había observado la escena con intriga después de ponerse sólo los pantalones.

Pero no llegó a decir nada, porque justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Ron le tapó la boca con un dedo y le dijo: -"¡¡Chiiss…!! No digas nada hoy, nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Ya es tarde, por hoy nos despedimos, pero tenemos una charla pendiente."- Y con esta frase la acompañó a la salida del despacho y la observó mientras se perdía por la esquina de la calle.

**********************************

Lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos, con su ensimismamiento, fue que no estaban solos en esa despedida tan poco usual para una visita comercial. Una persona observaba sorprendida la escena mientras poco a poco iba adoptando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

**********************************

Hermione llegó en un instante a su casa, iba tan ensimismada que estaba segura que si se hubiera cruzado con Brad Pitt, Andrés Velencoso y George Clooney en pelotas por el camino, no se habría dado ni cuenta. En su mente se revivía una y otra vez lo que había pasado en su primera visita. Tenía que hablar con alguien, necesitaba una opinión urgente…así que dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa de la entrada y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono. Era el momento de una llamada a su mejor amiga.

-"Aló digameló"

-"¡Qué bien que te encuentro, Luna!.¡No te creerás lo que me ha pasado esta tarde!"-

-" ¿¿Qué?? ¿Has tenido una lujuriosa tarde de sexo y desenfreno con ese cliente, o qué?"-

-"¿¿Có…Cómo lo supiste??"- Hermione estaba anonadada.

-"¡¡¡¡¡Quééeeee!!!! ¡¡Yo te lo estaba diciendo de coña!! ¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! Cuenta..., cuenta… no te dejes detalles en el tintero. Quiero la versión extendida, pero qué digo… ¿estás en tu casa? Ya mismo voy para allá, esto necesito oírlo en vivo y en directo. En unos minutos estoy ahí."- Y con la misma, colgó el teléfono dejando a Hermione mirando alucinada el auricular y diciéndose a si misma que Luna nunca la dejaba de sorprender.

Luna llegó a casa de Hermione en cuestión de minutos, se la veía sofocada pero con una sonrisa en los labios propia de la que tiene un chisme jugoso en la recámara y no puede esperar para poder escucharlo. Traía una tarrina de helado de chocolate en una mano, y en cuanto Hermione abrió la puerta se la enseñó diciendo:- "Para acompañar la historia". Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Luna, qué a todo le encontraba la parte positiva. Era una optimista empedernida, y tal y como tenía ahora mismo la cabeza Hermione, necesitaba urgentemente una visión optimista.

**N/A: Hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo, tengo ideas de más o menos como seguirlo, dependerá de cómo me venga la inspiración la rapidez con la que actualice. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un review a mi primer capítulo: Riswe, liRose Multicolor, danielaweasley, Copia Pirata, Miriam, Meletea, Ácaro Ponzoñoso, Skinniy y sk8girl59. **

Respuesta a los anónimos: **Miriam **(no sabes la ilusión que me hace que me hayas dejado un review, ya sé que los fics no son tu mundo, por eso valoro más que hayas entrado a leerlo. Gracias). **Ácaro Ponzoñoso **(me encantó tu potema, ya te lo comenté anteriormente, ya ves que con casi dos meses de retraso por fin te he hecho caso. Espero que te haya gustado. Un besazo).


End file.
